pillar_archive_fan_projectfandomcom-20200214-history
Ezra the Lynx
Ezra Elias Cailan, known as Ezra the Lynx, is a pillar belonging to बिल्ली कंपनी. Ezra is a very outgoing pillar as well as aggressively defensive. A New Haven local, he currently lives at the Camp Dunwich barracks after being stationed there instead of his old apartment in New Haven. Ezra is a devout follower of Eta Piscium, his views of unity being the most agreed upon belief among his fans for his distrust in the corporations and judgement about the way they are run. After being released to the public that Ezra was diagnosed with Rift Induced Insanity, fan believe that is why he created the Queen of Hearts. Ezra has been receiving constant treatment for his psychosis since being captured and rehabilitated. He is currently working on fixing his image to fit a "Redemption" archetype. Background Ezra was born July 5th, 2008 in New Haven, Connecticut, USA to Toby Cailan and Calla Cailan. When the Watershed Event happened in early 2013, he was four years old. Ezra's father had become a Tier 3 Chimera and his mother became a Tier 2 Underfolk. with Ezra Ezra became the Tier 2 Chimera that he is most known for. As far back as Ezra can remember, he has been a pillar. He knows that he was human once due to incredibly old pictures that exist of him as a baby. However, when prompted about it, his immediate response is that he has always been a pillar. Interview He even, to an extent, has discussed that he doesn't know who he is. After the Watershed, life became incredibly difficult and dangerous in New Haven so his parents relocated them to further away from the active rift. Not too far, however, seeing as they now lived in what was formerly known as West Haven. Homeschooled and raised under the protection and guidance of primarily his mother, Ezra gained a love for learning and a desire to know more about the old world that was lost. Ezra has stated in interviews before that he was very antisocial until he was about 7 years old. He decided that he would try to become friends with everyone and anyone to simply have ''a network of friends. Though he has gone on record to say that he knows in retrospect that he was doing it without the intent of keeping the friends. When Ezra was 8 years old, he met an Underfolk child named Jackson Pilirani. Ezra has rarely talked openly about his relationship with Jackson but it has become obvious that he was his best friend and his lover. Apparently after Jackson's death, Ezra fell into a deep depression. In an interview after being captured as the Queen of Hearts, Ezra admited to sneaking out to the rifts every week for the the 2 years following his friend's death. In an attempt to find clarity, to find closure, to find peace, to find death, to find anything. He to this day doesn't know if he found it. He has stated that his friend's death is what delayed him from entering the corporations at the earliest age he could. In recent months, Ezra has been focused on his work as a researcher and been expanding his social circle. While he is not still out of his depressive state, he has been doing his best to work past it and provide the best work he can for his corporation. However, due to his over exposure to the rifts in his own time and now as a part of his job, he has been highly susceptible to Rift Induced Insanity (R.I.I) and, in autumn of 2028 has lashed out due to it. Queen of Hearts While evidence of all of Ezra's actions as the Queen of Hearts are still being reviewed and released to the public (and private) to this day, there are some things that we can be sure of. The earliest sign of Queen of Heart's activity was on October 24, 2028 in a post calling out both the corporations and Trench Line. The following day a series of attacks were launced. One on Lorica Jack, resulting him in being hospitalized, one on Trench Line, resulting in his life chambers to be nearly destroyed, and a break in on Karasu Crimson's home. Upon investigation performed by multiple pillars, both those involved and not, a few thigns were discovered. The attack on Lorica involved the use of a nanite drug that slows down or even halts all nanite recovery. It seems to have an effect on their insanity as well as seen with Lorica Jack and Cadmus Sthyel, later with Corpse Trader. The next big event was on October 27, 2028 when the Queen reported opened up a rift in Kansas City in an attempt to stall B34t-s from reaching the New Haven Lost Territories. However, B34t-s had outsmarted the Queen and was able to avoid the "rift" opening. Upon further investigation from the Kansas City Lost Territories ISTO, it was all a very elaborate hoax meant to cause a scare rather than an actual rift opening up. Later on that same day, the Queen of Hearts became more bold and set up a game involving four pillars; Corpse Trader, Mx. Dusanka, Cadmus Sthyel, and Ezra himself. All four of them were attacked, though the means of how each one was attacked have still yet to be revealed publicly. All that is known is that Ezra, as the Queen of Hearts somehow obtained access to more of the drug that was used on Lorica and used it on Cadmus. ((Currently incomplete. Will describe Ezra's further involvement as the Queen of Hearts another time)) Relationships ((Currently incomplete list. Will add descriptions of Ezra's relationship to each character another time)) Arcade Turing : Nickname: Tesoro Arcade is one of Ezra's two romantic partners. The two of them met back at the first deployment in early 2028. They quickly became friends and, when learning they were part of the same corporation, became even closer. A few months later and the two decided upon something that could potentially get the both of them more attention. They would play romantic partners for the camera and the camera alone. It was a good plan as other Pillars began to believe the two of them were in a true relationship. While from Ezra's side it was purely for the views, Arcade began to develop actual feelings for the chimera. It wasn't until Ezra had been detained for his involvement as the Queen of Hearts that Arcade admitted their feelings to him. It was rough but the two pulled through everything and are now in a full fledged relationship. As of recently, Ezra has stated that he, Arcade, and MJ_2.1 are in a relationship together. B34t-s : One of the pillars that Ezra is clearly thankful towards. They had a very rough start, seeing as how they basically met through the Queen of Hearts events, but they are both amicable towards each other. On Ezra's end, he seems to be cautious around B34t-s, often feeling nervous when talking to her one-on-one. When in a group, he does not seem to exhibit many anxieties. He overall however seems to consider B34t-s a friend Cadmus Sthyel : One of Ezra's best friends and a former partner. Ezra and Cadmus met online before their first deployment and became friends online before they met in person. From the first time they met, however, they immediately had chemistry between them which led to a short lived physical relationship between the two. However, when Ezra entered into his camera relationship with Arcade Turing, it was believed that their physical relationship ended. Later information confirmed though that Ezra and Cadmus kept up their physical relationship behind cameras until Arcade and Ezra became official after Ezra's involvement as the Queen of Hearts. Though it is known that Ezra tried to form a polyamorous relationship between him, Cadmus, and Arcade, it did not work out. They are still close friends, though, and sometimes appear to have difficulty telling where the line is drawn. Christian Rose : Before Ezra joined the corporations, Christian was one of the Pillars he lived with in New Hayven. Christian was the Pillar that got Ezra interested in field research. Public records show that Christian is part of Bock Haben. Corpse Trader : The two Pillars met at their first deployment and became quick friends. Ezra attracted many people when he brought a bottle of bubbles, Corpse being one of them. Since then their relationship has been mostly amicable. After the events as the Queen of Hearts, though, their relationship is a bit more tense and volatile. In Ezra's mind, the two of them still have a very good chance at restoring their friendship. Crimson Karasu : A Pillar with a complicated relationship to Ezra. The two of them are defensive for the other but also carry their own weariness towards each other. Ezra trists Crimson with his life until he doesn't. He knows Crimson would never hurt him until he would. Their relationship is complicated. Crimson has caused Ezra to partially lose his hearing before Davien Milo Reese : One of the few friends Ezra had that was actually a friend in evey sense of the word to him. The two felinae chimeras were very close when they were younger and, though they have grown apart, they are still known to keep in contact. Due to recent conversations as seen on cameras at Camp Dunwich, Davien has apparently held a affection for Ezra for years. He never brought it up to the lynx though because of his relationship with Jackson Pilirani and the following quote: "and then with the transition....i didnt.want to make you feel uncomfortable." Deacon Mallory : In Ezra's words, "Fuck Deacon Mallory." Ezra is not fond of the Wyrmborn, as he has stated on ''numerous ocassions. However, Ezra has admitted a few times when drinking that he does find Deacon to be incredibly attractive and does not bare as strong of a dislike as he leads on Discord. Deo Taranova : The two cat chimera get along very well. They often play together when they have time and have been known to cuddle in their barracks. Erica Devreaux : Erica is the other Pillar Ezra lived with in New Hayven. She is an artist and uses Ezra as her muse more often than not. Ezra has stated that he doesn't mind being her model. Due to public records, it is known that she is part of Okami. Jackson Pilirani : Ezra's best friend and lover until his untimely death in 2026. Ezra is very closed off about Jackson and rarely talks about him. Due to public records it is known that Jackson's death was due to rift creatures. However, Ezra has once stated in a no longer existing interview that he views Jackson's death as an act of suicide. To this day, Ezra can not celebrate Halloween, Jackson's birthday, without mourning . Lorica Jack : One of Ezra's close friends. Ezra and Lorica met online first and met in person in July. The two are very easy going around one another and, from Ezra's end, he would trust Lorica with his life. However, in current times, Ezra is very uneasy around him after what he did during his time as the Queen of Hearts. Lorica was his first victim and Ezra still feels a deep remorse over the way his intended fear tactic went down. Ezra has expressed an attraction to Lorica a few times when he has been drinking Discord. Lyn Atan : The two chimeras seem to get along well. Lyn was weary of Ezra due to his involvement as the Queen of Hearts but the two are apparently getting along much better since living together. Ezra views Lyn as one of his friends. Michael Lagori : One of Ezra's best friends and his partner in crime. In some cases figuritive, some cases literal. Michael and Ezra met at their first deployment and quickly became close friends. It is unknown just how the two became close. It is known that Michael gave Ezra a card featuring the old Christian Archangel Michael on it. MJ_2.1 : Nickname: Gioia MJ is one of Ezra's two romantic partners. It is believed that the two of them met during the recovery mission that took place to take Ezra in after his actions as the Queen of Hearts. They are very close and are often seen together in footage from Dunwich. It is known that the two of them share a bed in their barracks and it is believed that they have some hidden location on camp that they sneak off to when they wish to be alone. It is rumoured that another pillar has footage from that location but hasn't released it to the public. Trivia *His favourite food is Spaghetti *Ezra is transgender (outright confirmation from Ezra himself pending) **Ezra Elias Cailan is not his birthname. He has mentioned that his parents still refer to him as his deadname **It is believed that Ezra lowers his voice when he talks **A quote from his childhood friend said in reference to him "and then with the transition....i didnt.want to make you feel uncomfortable" *He is a huge advocate for Pillar Rights *While he has a lot of people he knows, he doesn't think of himself as being good at making friends *It's believed that Ezra locks himself away during all lunar events **Ezra stayed at a local Practice Everyday center during the Supermoon *Ezra has an older half sibling that he has never met. He does not know what happened to hir since the Watershed, only that sie is still alive somewhere *Ezra has said on camera that he has anxiety and depression **Based on how Ezra talks about his R.I.I, it is believed by fans that he might have been diagnosed with psychosis at a younger age, before he even became the Queen *Ezra has confirmed a long held suspicion by fans that he has SZD , schizoaffective disorder **Fans still debate which form of it he might have. Either depressive or bipolar *The first word Ezra learned to say was "Ciao" from his Nonno *Ezra has considered entering a support group for his trust issues *Fans believe that Ezra might be a slight alcoholic *Ezra has been known to post in Italian on numerous occasions *A mantra Ezra believes in is, "Words are useless unless backed by actions" *Ezra has a collection of panties References . Category:Active Pillars Category:Bilaa Pillars